


Top Shelf

by LyricDreamweaver



Series: 33 Ocassions for TF2 Guro [19]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: About as original as it gets, Crossfaction, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Tiny Spy in a Jar, Vague claustrophobia, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricDreamweaver/pseuds/LyricDreamweaver
Summary: It was a teleporter accident after-hours that left the BLU Spy about eight inches tall and sulking. And, considering his current size, it would take forever and a day to get to the common room and get their engineer to fix the teleporter so he could be his proper size again.And the BLU Sniper had some sort of comradery with the RED Sniper leading the tiny Spy to be placed in a pocket and ferried over to the RED base.





	Top Shelf

**Author's Note:**

> I know the jarate has become like a trope for M/m stuff but lISTEN—

It was a teleporter accident after-hours that left the BLU Spy about eight inches tall and sulking. And, considering his current size, it would take forever and a day to get to the common room and get their engineer to fix the teleporter so he could be his proper size again.

And the BLU Sniper had some sort of comradery with the RED Sniper leading the tiny Spy to be placed in a pocket and ferried over to the RED base.

"A present," the BLU Sniper said, handing the tiny Spy over.

"Thanks, mate," the RED Sniper replied. "I'll make sure to enjoy it."

And the BLU Sniper turned, leaving the Spy to the mercy of the RED Sniper.

He was stripped, feeling very much like a tiny doll. The Sniper's rough hands made the Spy feel very much like porcelain, breakable and malleable in equal parts. 

"Could you be any rougher?" the BLU Spy asked, arms folded over his chest.

"I could drop you," the RED Sniper pointed out. "Or I could just crush you."

To make his point, he gave the Spy a gentle squeeze, ribs bruising under the pressure. Then he let go, snatching him just before he could hit the floor.

"You are an ass," the Spy wheezed. 

"I'm not nearly done with you yet," the Sniper said. 

"What are you going to do?" the Spy asked.

To answer his question, the Sniper took the Spy into his van, humming. He set him on the counter, careful to move anything the Spy could use to hide, leaving the just as bare as the Spy.

A jar—empty, thankfully—was set on its side, encouraging the Spy to crawl inside. He looked at the Sniper, who busied himself with stabbing holes in the lid with his kukri. With a sigh, Spy climbed into the jar, bracing himself against the bottom. 

The Sniper looked up and set the jar upright, the Spy sprawled, nude, against the bottom of the glass. The Sniper unzipped his trousers, pulling out his cock.

"Disgusting bushman," the small Spy said, brow furrowed.

"Say that again in ten minutes," the Sniper teased. 

The Sniper grabbed a bottle of lube from near his bed, adding a small amount to hiss cock, stroking and spreading lube. He took the jar in one hand, the other hand stroking himself. Instead of it being impersonal, the Sniper looked down at the small Spy, licking his lips, making soft, growling moans.

Spy opened his mouth to make some snide remark only to get semen in his mouth, spluttering and going bright red in the face. He retched, never being one to swallow.

"You turned so red," the Sniper remarked, making sure to get every last drop into the jar. "It's cute. You should wear it more often."

"I won't," the Spy hissed.

"Then don't wear anything," the Sniper said. "I don't mind clothing you in cum."

"It's disgusting," the Spy said, trying to scrape it off of him and only succeeding in further coating himself. "You're disgusting."

The Sniper shrugged, unaffected. At his size, what could the Spy do? Not a damn thing. He left the jar on the counter, screwing on the lid. 

He began cleaning his rifle while the Spy paced all of three steps—the whole diameter of the jar—and looked for a way to escape. He contemplated pushing himself to the floor but the idea of glass splinters in his skin persuaded him against it. For a long moment, there was just the soft sound of cloth on metal. After putting the rifle back together again, the Sniper wiped his hands off, standing slowly. 

"Got bored?" the Spy hissed, trying to hide the fear creeping up his spine. The holes in the lid didn't help the vague fear that he was going to suffocate. "Are you sick of fucking your guns?"

"I don't fuck my guns," the Sniper said, eerily calm. 

He unzipped himself again, masturbating into the jar. This time, the Spy was coated in semen, shuddering with disgust. 

It felt worse to have more semen in the jar, taking up space. The Sniper didn't seem to care, sharpening his almost alarming collection of knives. It seemed, for a moment, he would get up and masturbate into the jar a third time but simply switched off the lights and went to bed, leaving the tiny Spy naked, filthy, and panicking.


End file.
